


Some of my Homestuck OCs

by Ruby_Night



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings & Paintings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Night/pseuds/Ruby_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first you will see of this troll. The is my OC, Illtel. This is a gift for a friend for christmas. Also, I was told to tag someone if I used this so.. : <3 Thank you! <span class="username-with-symbol"><a class="regular username" href="http://flylittleblackbird.deviantart.com">FlyLittleBlackBird</a><span class="user-symbol regular"></span></span> </p>
    </blockquote>





	Some of my Homestuck OCs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first you will see of this troll. The is my OC, Illtel. This is a gift for a friend for christmas. Also, I was told to tag someone if I used this so.. : <3 Thank you! [FlyLittleBlackBird](http://flylittleblackbird.deviantart.com) 


End file.
